pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups Save a Crush!
Summary Love is in the air in Adventure Bay! Especially since one of Suzan's Ani-minis; Cy-Cupid is flying around Adventure Bay! But don't worry intrepid viewer/reader; this is actually good! Since the ones who are hit by Cupid's Arrow are falling head over heels in love with each other! Of course, even without the magic of the Cy-Cupid; people in Adventure Bay can still find love! Meanwhile, Alex and Rubble have fallen head over heels in love with the girls of their dreams! Alex has fell for a mysterious girl named Jezebella; while Rubble is in love with... Unikitty? Huh, odd.... Anyway; enough of the good stuff; time for the bad news... Jezebella is actually the human persona of Marshall's KCC Counterpart! And she is planning on turning Alex into a fear beast! What is a fear beast you ask? Just wait and see! Characters *Rubble *Rocky *Jezebella *Kitten Catastrophe Crew **Cat Marshall aka Marsha **Cat Rubble aka Ruben **Cat Chase aka Casey **Cat Rocky aka Tabby **Cat Zuma aka Zena **Cat Skye aka Skyler *Monty Hinako *Suzan Hinako *Unikitty *Cy-Cupid *Ani-Mini Case *Mayor Humdinger *Mayor Goodway *Krag-Lossus *The Masked Mistress Transcript (Title card with Suzan and the Cy-Cupid on it) Suzan: Pups Save a Crush! (The episode starts in Suzan's pup house; with her opening a strange looking case) Suzan: Good morning little guys...(She then tries to find something within the case) There you are! (She picks up a Jelly-Beanish creature; which is dressed like Cupid) Ready to spread some love; Cy-Cupid? (The miniature Cupid then nods) Suzan: Good.... Now then; go now! (It then flies off) Suzan: Time to see some love unleashed... (Scene changer: Suzan's Badge) (Rubble is helping Rocky unload some of Mr. Porter's food) Rubble: Another shipment coming your way Mr. Porter! Rocky: You do know he's offscreen right? Rubble: So what? Rocky: Sigh... Nevermind... (Meanwhile... The KCC is having a meeting near the back of Porter's cafe) Zena: Alright kittens, time to put operation: Childhood Crush into action! Tabby: Oh... Where is Marsha!? She is normally here.... Marsha: I'm right here furball... Tabby: There you are! You remember the plan? You disguise yourself as a gorgeous girl to subdue Alex and turn him into his fear beast! Marsha: Of course, I always look good! Tabby: Of course you do... Now then... I have a bit of messing to do with my canine counterpart.... (His cat pack then pops out a bucket of ice water; in which his claw then manages to put on the door's topside) Hehehehe.... (Rubble then starts to carry the last shipment out) Rubble: Last shipment coming in! Casey: (From the bush) And one cry baby standing by.... Time for old rubber long legs to scare the heck outta you! (He pulls out a fake spider to gets on Rubble's nose) Rubble: Sp-Sp-Spider!!! (Rubble then starts to retreat; having him not only drop a box of oranges, but also running a bit until he bumps into a cat like creature) Oof! Uni-Kitty: Ow! Hey! Watch where you're going! That nearly makes me the opposite of happiness! (An arrow then hits Rubble's heart; making him act odd) Rubble: I'm sorry; I- Um.... (The arrow's effects then kick in) Da-ha um I'm R-Rubble w-who are you? Uni-Kitty: I am Princess Uni-Kitty of Cloud Cuckoo Land! Rubble: N-N-Nice to meet you Princess.... (He blushes) Cy-Cupid: (Hiding in a tree) Yes! I am the best! Now who next..... (He looks at his list; and sees Alex) Ah.... Time to find him a lover! (Scene changer: Valentine Heart) (Alex is playing on the beach; with him managing to bounce it near offscreen a bit) Alex: Rats! There went my volleyball.... (A mysterious shadow then appears) Alex: Huh? What's that?? (The shadow then reveals herself to be a fire liked dressed young girl Alex's age) Alex: Um... Hello there... Are you new here?? (She then flicks off her shades and whips her hair around) Cy-Cupid: (Hiding in a Sandcastle) Hm..... Something's strange about that gal... But who cares! I gotta do my job if I wanna evolve! (He uses his arrow on Alex) Bulls-eye! Alex: (He gets lovestruck) Um... H-Hi! I'm Alex.... W-W-What's your name?? Jezebella: I am Jezebella. I just moved in. Alex: N-Nice to meet you..... Jezebella: You mind showing me around? Alex: S-Sure! (Scene changer: Valentine's heart) (Cy-Cupid then hides near Chickaletta's statute) Cy-Cupid: Eh-ha! There's the purple fatso himself! Says here on the list he should be hooked up with....... Goodway?? I knew it!! Now then.... Just gotta aim well... (Readies his bow) Humdinger: Oh... Where is that Ani-Mini..... He was gonna hit Goodway with an arrow! Nuts to this; I'll just tell her myself! (He enters Town Hall) Mayor Goodway: Ah... Humdinger... What is it this time?? Humdinger: Well... I-I was j-just wondering i-if well.... Cy-Cupid: Gah! I gotta hit him fast! (He launches the arrow but it ricochets and hit's Mayor Goodway's back) D'oh! Goodway: Oh my! (She gets lovestruck) Oh..... Mayor Humdinger! Have I ever told you how beautiful your mustache is! It's just the right shade of blonde! Humdinger: R-Realy?? W-Well... I often use polish.... Goodway: Oh Mayor Humdinger! Would you like to accompany me to the beach tonight to watch the sunset? Humdinger: A-Actually... I was going to ask you to dinner... It's at this nice place in San-Fran-Calico.... Goodway: That can work as well! Humdinger: Okay then.... Does 8:00pm work for you? Goodway: Oh; absolutely! Humdinger: Great! See you then! (He exits out) What was that about?! Hm.... (He pulls out his scanner) Ah-ha! Cy-Cupid! I knew you where behind this! Suzan sent you I believe? Cy-Cupid: Hey; It's what I do! And yes to both! Humdinger: Well.... Who else have you shot with your arrows tonight to join me on my V-Day dinner? Cy-Cupid: Only Alex and Rubble! Humdinger: Phew! I always enjoy even numbered ratios.... It just feels good! (He then notices his pits sweating) Though I am feeling nervous... Cy-Cupid: Aw no worries! I'll help ya out! Humdinger: Thanks... But I would rather talk to my personal love coach! (Scene changer: Humdinger's badge) (Humdinger arrives at the Lookout and knocks on Monty's door) Humdinger: Monty? Are you there? (Monty then comes out of his pup-house) Monty: Hey there Uncle Horace! Humdinger: You know why I'm here right? Monty: Yep! Come on in! (Horace then does so and sits down on a leopard skin chair) Monty: Now then; you asked Goodway out and her response was a yes? Humdinger: Well; yes and.... Monty: Perfect! Step two is getting ready for the big date! And luckily I have everything we need in this case! (He takes out a massive suitcase filled with love stuff) Humdinger: Well, I'll level with you Monty... Even before remembering you guys; I had a crush on Goodway the moment we met! But no time for that; help me out here!! Monty: Right then! Let's see here... (He shuffles through his case) Humdinger: Now then... What I need is a great outfit! (Someone knocks on Monty's door) Rubble: Monty!! I need your love advice! Alex: Hey! I was here first dog food breath! Rubble: I was here first!! Monty: Wow.... Full house... Alright; make a line! Alex, Rubble and Humdinger: Right! Monty: now then just as a little fee that'll be 5 bucks from each of you Rubble: I don't really have money.... Monty: Oh really? This from the guy who has a vault in his pup house? I have a feeling their is more than naughty magazines in there.... Rubble: They are not naught magazines; they are comic books! Monty: Never mind.... Humdinger: I believe there is a 15 in here... (He pulls out a 20 dollar bill) There you go. Monty: Thank you good sir! Rubble: Now then; advice us! Monty: Alright! Let's get to work! (Scene changer: Monty's Badge) Monty: Alright; Step 1! The key to the perfect date starts with manners! Uncle Horace when a lady approaches a door what do you do? Humdinger: I let them in first. Monty: Correct! Alex you and your date approach your table. What do you do for your date? Alex: Um.... Gah.... I know this..... My grandpa used to be a waiter at a restaurant.... Gah!!! Pass... Monty: You pull out the chair for her to sit in! Alex: Gah! I knew it! Alex you are losing it!! (He facepalms) Monty: Calm down now Alex... Just remember that in your brain next time! Alex: Got it! Monty: Now Rubble; what would you say to a lady when she asks you how she looks? Rubble: Um... You look nice? Monty: That is good. Rubble: Phew! That was close.... Monty: Now for your attire! (Scene changer: Bowtie) Monty: Okay guys; come on out! (Humdinger then comes out with a tuxedo and a tophat; Alex is wearing a small black tux and red bowtie; And Rubble is wearing a pup tuxedo with little black pup boots) Monty: Wow! You guys look sharp! Rubble: You sure? Because I feel a bit pudgy.... Monty: Don't worry about it! Alex: We better get going; our dates are waiting for us! Rubble and Mayor Humdinger: Right then! (Scene changer: Valentine's heart) (The three fancy men arrive in San-Fran-Calico; and meet their dates at A La Fancy) Rubble: Why; hello Unikitty! You look nice this evening! Uni-Kitty: Aw... thank you.... Such a gentle-pup! Rubble: You're welcome, your majesty.... (He kisses her paw; causing her to giggle and blush) Alex: Good evening Jezebella; that is a marvelous dress! Jezabella: Oh but of course; only the best for a young child like you.... (She smirks a bit) Humdinger: Huh... Wonder where Goodway is? Rubble: Maybe she's late? Humdinger: Well that is much like he- (He then sees his date; as she is dressed in a lovely dress) Uh.... Goodway: Why hello there my Hummy little bunny.... How do I look? Humdinger: Uh.... Um... Hehe.... So.... Nice.... Hehe.... (His pupils become hearts) (A camera then shows the scene; with it being watched by a masked person) Masked Mistress: Hm... Seems her majesty has arrived.... Krag-Lossus! You know what to do.... Krag-Lossus: Yes mam.... (Scene changer: Masked Mistress' Mask) (Rubble; Humdinger and Alex are escorted to their tables) Rubble: Allow me... Princess.. (He pulls out the chair for his date) Uni-Kitty: Oh... such a gentle-pup! (She sits down in her chair) (Alex and Horace do the same for their dates) Rubble: So... Um... (Speaking into a headpiece) Monty; what do I do?! Monty: (Through Rubble's headpiece) Ask her about her day! Rubble: So.... Your majesty... What are your favorite things to do? Uni-kitty: Well i love to do anything! Except for unhappy things.... Rubble: What do you do to them? Uni-Kitty: Well; I push the unhappy stuff deep inside me so it never ever ever EVER bothers anyone in my kingdom! Rubble: Okay... Normally the only bad things that happen are when I am near caves and/or haunted houses... Since they house my one fear.... S-S-Spiders! Uni-Kitty: Don't worry! Spiders can't hurt you! Only ones that are filled with venom and are bigger then the average spiders! Rubble: Why did you have to put that image in my head?! As if Giants, Genies and Dinosaurs aren't bad enough!! Uni-Kitty: (She giggles a bit) I am only kidding; I wanted to see your reaction! Rubble: Hehe... Yeah.... Also... I was kinda wondering; due to the amounts of monsters... How do you defend yourself from invaders? Uni-Kitty: Simply with my RAGE!!!!!! Rubble: Gah! Well; I often use the ancient martial art of Pup-Fu; taught to me by Sensai Yumi Hinata! Uni-Kitty: Awesome! You have got to show me that sometime! Rubble: I'll try.... Anyway... I believe our dinner shall be here soon... Oh Garson! Waiter: Yes sir? Rubble: Fetch me and my date your finest cuisine! Waiter: But of course! (Meanwhile; outside of the restaurant; a shadow towers over the Squeaky Voiced Teen) S.V.T: Good evening sir; do you have a reservation?? (The shadow then cracks his clipboard) S.V.T: Hey! That cost twelve dollars! (The shadow then throws him away into a rose bush) S.V.T: Whoa!!! (He then gets thrown into a rose bush) GAH!!! Thorns!!! GAH!!! (He runs outta the bush; screaming in terror) (Back in the restaurant....) Waiter: Here you are sir; our finest meal for you and her majesty.... (The doors are then busted open by Krag-Lossus) Uni-Kitty: What the?! Krag-Lossus?! No... Not here... AND NOT NOW!!! Rubble: You're majesty... Are you okay? Uni-Kitty: I. Will. Not. BECOME. AN ICEPOP!! (She turns into her angry form) Rubble: Gah!! What the?! Krag-Lossus: You shall go back to where you belong.... As apart of the Kit-Tastrophe Crew!! That is correct; right Marsha?? Marsha: Of course.... (She reveals her true self) Surprise Alex.... (She smirks) Alex: What the?! Does that mean that..... Humdinger: Gah! We were set up! It was another one of the Mistress' plans! Rubble: Gah.... This is not going to end well.... Angry Kitty: Gr.... YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY DATE YOU OVERGROWN MICRO-MANAGER!!! Rubble: Yeah... I'll just hide under the table.... (He does so) Angry Kitty: GRAH!!! (She charges at Krag) Krag-Lossus: Yarn Bomb-Bardment!! (He unleashes an array of Yarn-Bob-Bombs and Yarn Chomps at her) Angry Kitty: ANGER ARMAGEDDON!! (She then unleashes an explosion) Krag-Lossus: Corn Oil Collaspementation! (He shoots out barrels that are normal; barrels filled with corn oils and fireballs) (Uni-Kitty then avoids the barrels and strikes at Krag) Krag-Lossus: Gah!! (He stumbles a bit) You cannot escape fate! The one in Purple will rise back from the dead; and he will raise his army of nightmares to conquer the mutliver- (His speech his cut short by a swift slice from a katana) Suzan: All I heard was a loser with glue.... (She puts her katana away) Uni-Kitty: (She reverts to normal) Suzan? Suzan: You know well! How's that date going so far? Uni-Kitty: Oh it was just good as usual... Until Kragz arrived.... Rubble: Good?! That was amazing! Where did you learn how to fight like that Unikitt- I mean; your majesty? Uni-Kitty: (She blushes) Well; I am not a master builder for nothing! I'm actually an expert in Rainbow-Aikido. Rubble: Was what that thing said true? Were you a part of the KCC? Uni-Kitty: Yes... It's true... I regret every moment of it though.... Rubble: So... You're saying that the KCC are... IMMORTAL!? Uni-Kitty: Yes.... They just devils in disguise!! (She starts to cry a bit) Rubble: *Gasp* My god... I am so sorry about that your majesty! Uni-Kitty: It's fine... It's all in the past... Rubble: Well either way; I had a great time tonight... (He kisses her on the cheek) Uni-Kitty: (She blushes) I really had a good time as well... (The episode irises out with a heart motif on Uni-Kitty and Rubble. A message then writes itself: Happy Valentines Day!) Trivia *This is the first episode that features Suzan's Ani-Mini Case. *This is the second Valentine's Day episode; The first being Pups Save an Admirer Category:Season 1 Category:Valentine's Day Episodes